The True Knowledge
by Misery by Razors
Summary: Do you know Claire? Jason does. He knows every little secret she has left hidden in the shadowed corners of her bloodied room and he intends to make sure she knows that he means business.
1. Chapter 1 Trueself

Claire looked to the ground in despair. She knew it was time to fess up to Shane but she couldn't. Every time she looked at him, her heart would melt and she wouldn't be able to talk. She hated it. Every bit this thing that burned her heart. Never before had she experienced love. It burned her soul like acid burned its way through thin skin. A couple of years ago, before she met Shane, she would have laughed at the mere thought of something as stupid as love. Claire was a warrior and warriors don't love, they fight. They fight to survive and that's exactly how she had lived her life; fighting to survive. Never had she thought that she would be in a position to where she even thought about staying.

She cuffed her face in her hands, attempting to hide the worry that screamed across her face. Ideas of how to tell him ran through her mind, but one idea, unique and adhesive, caught her off guard. _Don't tell him_, the thought said. _Just leave and don't tell him, pack your bags and be off. He would never understand you or your life so why would you let him think he knows anything._ It was a horrible thought, yet there was just something about it that wouldn't leave her alone. She looked towards the closet where her bag lay. It was such a simple plan, an easy way out. Slowly, she rose from the crypt of her bed. She went to the sinful bag that was drenched in shame and regret, emotions she couldn't feel. She picked up the bag and glided to the window. Wind breathed through that open window.

She looked back at her bedroom door for what she assumed was the last time and leapt from the window to the tree, catching herself on a sturdy branch. She climbed down the tree limb by limb until she got to the ground. She ran to the fence and hopped over it with a fluent motion, showing her experience.

She walked, each step weighing her feet down as if to tell her not to go.

She was across the street from Oliver's coffee shop, her hood to her long red cloak shading her face from the street lamp. She heard nothing in the distance and wondered if there was any real danger about or if it was just an old friend come to play for a kiss, her very special kiss.

"I was hoping you would come" said a voice which made her jump. "I'm sorry, I forgot how drained of power you are. You can't see as well as you should, can't hear, and can't smell; hell, I bet you can't even move as fast as you once could."

He was there in a flash. Inches from Claire's face, he was. His fangs out and ready to hunt. His hands held her wrists to the wall behind her. She struggled a little but knew that it was pointless.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I won't hurt you, I swear. I only want to join you." She stopped struggling and focused on his voice which she had heard before yet had forgotten the face to match it with. "I want to join you, but first I must know who you are playing in this town, doll."

He whipped her hood off from her head. She could see him now. Never in all her years did she think that she would be caught, no, blackmailed by a simpleton vampire, nevertheless Jason Rosser. He looked her over, admiring a killer whose methods of death would make even Oliver scream in terrior.

"I never would have thought that you," his voice started to rise a little, "of all people in this town, you, sweet little Claire Danvers, is murdering, lying, doll-"

"I haven't killed anyone in this town and I haven't lied."

"Yes you have. You murdered Magnus when Amelie couldn't and then you wiped their memories and made new ones for them."

"How do you know that?"

"And let's not forget that you're not really Claire Danvers, aren't you? You're just a doll that Claire's parents paid to replace their dead baby girl." He paused, looking deep into her eyes to see if she feared him, she did. "I know your leaving town. You cannot afford to stay here because Claire's parents died before you had the chance to eat their souls.

"You're hungry, I can tell. You spent years on this project and now you don't get rewarded. I can help you; all you have to do is turn me. I know all about how the draug burned down the bar you concealed you and you're Bloods. Now you are the only one left. You don't have to be." He leaned close, too close. "I want to be one of your Bloods."

"No. I would never turn one of Oliver's."

"Is that because you two fought in the French Revolution together, or because you fell for him just before he killed you?"

"Shut up." She breathed as the water filled her eyes.

"Turn me, and I will fight beside you and will never betray you as he did."

"You don't understand."

"What is there to understand? You are 40% vampire, 40% mermaid, and 20% human, which is just enough human to where your mind is to stubborn to mature. Because of that you will be 15 forever no matter how many tricks you do like break your legs and it only takes two hours to grow two inches or instantly change your hair color and length. And I know that every supernatural creature will always think of you as only 15 years old forever. I know more than my share about you Ms. Bentley."

He knew her name, her name that she was given when she died and came back to life as, what most refer to her, Death.

"Fine, I-I will turn you but d-don't ever call me that again."

He smiled and put his forehead to hers. "What do you want your new name to be, doll?"

"Iris."

"Do you not like the name Claire?"

"I love that name. I had a daughter named Clarissa, until six years ago."

"I remember now, and I am sorry for your losses." He paused for a moment and then straightened himself. She looked up at him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Shane found out before me. You were in some books at the library and one day he decided to pick up a book while waiting for you. Long story short, I found out that he was going to kill you 'cause of it but don't worry; I stopped him. He will never hurt you, doll."

"You-you didn't-"

"Oh but I most certainly did." He smirked and looked to the horizon of the town. "We should get going, the sun will be up soon and that may not bother you but for time being, it'll give me one hell of a burn."


	2. Chapter 2 Change

She woke up screaming, an unusual outburst for Claire Danvers but a patterned wakeup call for Iris. Ears screeching as though a gun had been shot, Iris closed her eyes as she felt warmth surround her. The piercing sound died down, allowing her to hear a familiar voice.

"It's okay, it's okay," Jason repeated as he held her in his arms.

"What happened?"

Jason let go of her and starred at her for a moment, trying to determine if she was joking. Coming to the conclusion that she didn't remember, he spoke to her in a soft tone. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I agreed to turn you."

Jason nodded his head. "We had just left Morganville…..

********** The Next Town Over **********

Hiding behind walls and slithering through the early morning, Jason and Iris were on the move. They hid from people and stayed to themselves. Just before the sun rose to kill the creepers of the night, they saw the glowing sign of an old motel. There wasn't much to the place. Horrible housekeeping, sleazy girls standing on a corner, letters either hanging on or missing from the sign which flickered from the tilting utility poles pretty much summed up the place.

While Iris scoped the place out for any dangerous guests, Jason went to the front desk and "convinced" the owner to give them a room for free. Jason thanked him for his kindness and strolled out the door feeling as if he were a king about to become a god.

Although Iris didn't find anything out-of-the-ordinary lurking the property, she felt a darkness which she assumed was radiating from the true evil, Jason, who unfortunately was not smart or strategic. Iris knew it would be a bad idea to turn him but once there was a little bit of her blood in him, he would be granted with some of her natural traits; she just hoped that the traits would be beneficial to her.

She walked into the room where Jason laid on the bed watching reruns of the Simpsons.

"What? I like this show." He said in a reply to her giggles.

"I do too."

"Then you were laughing because?"

"Usually vampires aren't entertained by television. From what I seen, they lose interest in many things was they have been turned." She said stepping closer to the bed.

"I love my cartoons." He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "By the way, _they_ is right here and I'm getting a little offended."

She took the remote and turned off the TV. "Does that mean that you want to stay one of _them_?"

He shook his head. "I already ruined my eternity with the vampires and," he sat up on the bed, "I don't know, I just don't fit in."

"No one ever does."

He looked at her and cleared his throat. "Shall we get started?" she nodded.

She sat on the bed, in front of him. He handed her a pocket knife which she used to cut her hand. He did the same to his hand. Their hands clamped together as the blood between them mixed with each other.

"Remember, this may not work," she told him. "I have only done this with one other vampire and that didn't work out well."

He nodded in reply and took a deep breath.

Two minutes passed and their hands were still locked. Iris stared at Jason who didn't seem to notice anything. He looked at his hand; it felt as if needles were swarming through the wound. The burning sensation of acid fled through his hand. He broke a sweat. He looked to Iris who, according to the old books, wasn't supposed to be feeling this pain. She was crying blood.

He could feel her emotions as if they were his own. He drew her in close and held her as the pain reached its climax.

"You will smell of vampire for a week after you're turned, if you survive." She said. "We must be careful; I feel that we have not seen the last of Morganville. I will not be able to protect you for I have not had a sacrificed soul in six years. The D-Danvers souls were supposed to hold me but the parents died before I could take the souls."

"Thank you." He whimpered in his misery.

"Sit Miseria regni." As the last syllable left her lips, her eyes closed and she fell into a nightmarish sleep. As her eyes shut, she saw a figure open the door. He yelled something and ran towards her but she didn't hear for she was too far gone.

"Well?" she stared at Jason. "Who was it?"

"It was me," said a voice from the other side of the room. She turned her head to see Oliver hiding in the shadows, as usual. "I already know what happened, Jason told me." He sneered at Jason. "I hold no grudge against you, that is, anymore. I do not blame you for you were blackmailed by a very petty opponent. Unfortunately, this opponent of yours was one of mine. You must back to Morganville for a little while longer. We must fake your deaths. If we do not, Amelie will surely track you down."

Jason spoke up. "Oliver and I spoke and we decided that it would be best if there is a third person here. You and I are just too weak and Oliver can help protect us-"

"This is not a choice either. I will follow whether you like it or not." Oliver said sternly.

"Then let's go!"She said. Oliver studied her. "I know you were expecting me to argue but there is no time. Jason has only a week before his human sent returns to him."

Oliver smiled. "You really aren't Claire, aren't you?" She returned his seemingly friendly smile. "You might actually make a good ally."


	3. For every lie, there must be a truth

Oliver had brought two vampires along with him. When he found out about what had happened, he killed them. "Now, Amelie will smell the blood and think we were ambushed," he had said. He told them that if anyone were to question them, "Claire" was to act if she didn't remember anything and Jason was to tell them that he wasn't allowed to speak to anyone of it except to Oliver. Oliver hadn't told them anything of what he would tell Amelie but kept saying that he needed it to look like Claire and Jason were in real trouble. He concluded that if he blew up the vehicle that he had come in, it would show sign of trouble. He went ahead and blew up the car and then disposed of almost all of the evidence, leaving few traces that he knew Amelie would detect if she decided to go snooping.

Claire went ahead and hot-wired a vehicle for them to return in. Oliver said that she did a good job and that she should forgive him.

"For what?" she had said.

"As you already know, in our little story Claire supposedly has a head injury which caused her to lose her memory of this."

There was a silence that drifted through the windless night air. "Fine," she replied "but, do remember to give my wrists rope burn, because I Know this little plot must have something to do with a kidnapping." She closed her eyes and he quickly hit her head just hard enough for her to get knocked out. He then instructed Jason to find some rope and give her a little rope burn on her wrists.

These little shenanigans took about two nights to pull off considering they could only work nights. Oliver drove them back to Morganville and had Jason take Claire to the Glass House and tell Michael to meet Oliver at the coffee shop.

Eve screamed at Jason saying that he had done something to Claire but Michael took the hint that Jason couldn't speak of what was happening. Michael, after protects Jason from the wrath of vengeful housemates and calming Eve down, Michael left for the coffee shop.

Oliver first went to Amelie who hadn't even noticed of his absence. He had one week to pick up his things and leave for what had happened with Naomi. Since his sentence, Amelie has not spoken more than three words to Oliver which broke his heart as they lingered in his mind. "Get out, now" she had he realized that his being in her presence was something she obviously didn't want, he went to meet Michael at the shop.

It was still three in the morning when Oliver arrived at the coffee shop. He was there nearly ten minutes before Michael who walked in curious of what Oliver had wanted to talk to him about. He walked over to the table of which Oliver sat at.

"Take a seat Michael." Oliver ordered. Michael did as he was told. "Michael, I need you to watch over Claire for me."

"What happened to her?"

"Something, of which you wouldn't understand, has occurred. It dates back to a long history of rivalry between a certain vampire and I. Claire just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. She and Jason were taken but I recovered them; that is all you need to know."

"But what-"

"That is all you need to know."

There was short pause. "Why did you ask to meet me here if that was all I need to know?"

"I also wanted to know how you and Eve were doing."

Michael starred at him, wondering what was going through Oliver mind and why he would care. "Fine."

Claire woke in a sudden scream and was immediately coated in warmth. She didn't even have to look at the person to know that it was Shane who held her. He was trying to calm her down while telling Eve that it must've been a nightmare. Although "Iris" didn't care for Shane in the way that Claire might've, she did care for him. She wrapped her arms around him, feeling a warmth of which she cherished so deeply.

She heard Eve leave. Shane let go of her and asked, "What happened? Do you know how worried I've been; how worried we've all been?"

She looked in his eyes realizing that she was right to think that Jason was lying about Shane knowing what he wasn't supposed to know, and wanting to kill her, for he was ignorant. So she kept him in the darkness of that sweet ignorance which she longed for. "I don't remember," she said bluntly.

He embraced her in his arms and rocked back and forth as if she were a mere child. She remembered one lesson she had learned in her lifetime of pity and revenge; for every lie, there must always be a truth. So she closed her eyes and let truth flow, "I want you to stay."


End file.
